


Ёрш твою муть / Fish is a Four-Letter Word

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is not prepared, Food, Gen, Humor, Sam is kind of a troll, Season/Series 01, Sushi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Дин столкнулся с суши. Суши одержало верх.(по мотивам знакомства автора [оригинального текста] с суши)
Kudos: 4





	Ёрш твою муть / Fish is a Four-Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fish is a Four-Letter Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040078) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



— Чувак. Там сырая рыба, — неверяще сказал Дин.

— Ага. И ещё рис.

— _Сырая рыба_ же.

— Ну, обычно.

Дин чуть перевёл дух.

— Ладно, а что из этого, которое ты заказал — _не_ сырая рыба?

— Ну... там есть и сырой кальмар, сырые осьминоги... — Сэм упивался ошарашенным видом брата слишком сильно, чтобы вот так прямо взять и рассказать ему про копченого лосося и прочие варианты, не столь жестокие к тем, кто впервые пробует суши. — И ещё что-то вроде сладкого омлета. А, и рыбья икра. И угорь.

На лице Дина отобразился ужас.  
— Ты меня разыгрываешь, да?

— Не-а, — Сэм ухмыльнулся. — Дин, тебе понравится. Это же еда.

— Которая стоит целое состояние, — Дин присел на подушку рядом с низеньким деревянным столиком. — Не понимаю, чего мы просто не подождём появления Они-демона _снаружи_ , там бы и перекусили гамбургером из забегаловки, которая как раз с той стороны парковки.

— Потому что нам надо поймать Они сразу, как тот появится. Если мы будем ждать его на улице, мы опоздаем, — Сэм вытянул ноги под столик. — А ещё, потому что я уже несколько месяцев не ел приличного суши.

— Не могу поверить, что эта дрянь тебе по вкусу, — сказал Дин, приканчивая своё пиво.

— А я не могу поверить, что ты так категоричен насчет того, что это — дрянь. Ты ведь даже ещё не пробовал. Ты у меня на глазах иногда такое дерьмо ешь, Дин. Уж явно суши не будет хуже.

— Ну, по крайней мере, то, что я ем — не сырое.

Сэм возвел очи к потолку. Официантка, издерганная блондиночка в красном кимоно, присев на коленки рядом с их столиком, выставила на столешницу подносик.  
— Ваш заказ, джентльмены, пожалуйста. Одно блюдо Сумо-суши.

Сэм улыбнулся и благодарно кивнул поднимающейся официантке. Потом снова стал наблюдать за Дином.

***

Дин оценивающе оглядел деревянный подносик в виде миниатюрной копии того столика, за которым они сидели. Это было... ну, _симпатично_ , как он понял, но...

Из середины рулетиков белого риса выглядывали прозрачные кусочки рыбы. Сами рулетики были обернуты чем-то темно-зеленым или коричневым — это были, как Сэм любезно сообщил ему ранее, водоросли и рыбья кожа; Дин ещё не определился, что из этого ему кажется гаже. На комках риса лежали бледно-розовые и белёсые креветки, и пластики сырого рыбного филе. Нечто пузырчатое, разного цвета и калибра — вероятно, рыбья икра. Желтоватые брикетики — видимо, то, что Сэм назвал сладким омлетом. Звучало это ещё более мерзко, чем сырая рыба. По центру подносика возвышалась горка суши с кусочками осьминожьих щупалец с присосками.

В последний раз, когда Дин видел нечто с таким количеством щупалец, он думал лишь о том, чтобы у него хватило патронов.

На углу миниатюрного столика-подноса стояла крошечная мисочка. Дин понадеялся, что в ней — соевый соус, а не какая-нибудь рыбья кровь или чернила каракатицы, одна мысль о которых вызывала у него желание сблевать. Рядом лежала кучка нежно-розовых ломтиков, скорей всего рыбных, и конический комок зеленой пасты, размером с пулю в патроне для дробовика. Он выглядел до облегчения знакомо.

— Ух ты! гуакамоле! — Дин расплылся в улыбке, сгреб с тарелки весь этот пулевидный кусочек и кинул его себе в рот.

***

Глаза Сэма проводили полет зеленого комка к Дину.  
— Дин, не!.. — но было уже слишком поздно.

— Да ладно, Сэм, это же тольк... — тут глаза Дина полезли на лоб, а рот его заклинило на "О" — Кх..о!

— Э-э-э... это был васаби, — Сэм прыснул от смеха.

— Ох! — сказал Дин, хватая горсть салфеток и пытаясь стереть с языка жгучую зелень пасты из японского хрена, от остроты которого из глаз его потекли слезы. — Хх-а!

Сэм убрал из зоны досягаемости рук Дина смартфон и попытался подавить своё ржание хотя бы на время, нужное, чтобы крикнуть официантке принести пива, да побольше.


End file.
